One Slip
by EA Thomas
Summary: All they ever needed was one moment--one chance--one slip...


Disclaimer: Stargate--not mine...dern. Borrowing I am...deal with it--this is the only way that Jack and Sam are ever gonna get any action anyway...heeheehee

This is short --no more chapters to add to it--I just thought of this one night and wrote it down...enjoy!

"Carter? Carter wakeup!" The voice was familiar but she still had to push pass the sleepy state of her mind to realize that it was Colonel O'Neill on the phone

"Colonel, is that you?" Looking over to the clock she noticed the time—2:37 a.m.

"Yeah, it's me, are you awake? This is important, I **_need_** you awake." He persisted and she glared into the phone-- _this better be good._

"Yes Sir," She said sitting up in the bed and running her hand through her hair. "I'm Awake, Sir--what's happened? Is something wrong?" She was wide awake now—the worried tone in his voice had her near panic.

"It's Daniel," he paused and then… "Meet me at my house." It was a question and a statement all at the same time—he was good at doing that.

"I'm on my way." She hung up and was out of the house in under two minutes.

It wasn't until she arrive at the Colonel's house that she realized that not only had she made the drive in under thirty minutes but she had also forgotten to put clothes on and was at present-- still wearing her pajamas.

She pulled into the driveway and saw the lights on inside. Walking up to the front door she pulled her coat around her tighter before she knocked. A few moments passed before he opened the door but she could hear him banging around inside and knew he would get to the door eventually.

The door opened and a very tired and roughed up looking Colonel O'Neill opened the door and motioned for her to come in as he walked back into the living room—she followed.

"What's going on?" She felt the need to whisper for some reason and soon realized why as she entered the living room and saw Daniel passed out on the couch.

"Well, we went out for beer and darts earlier. I go to the head for two minutes and he's fighting six guys when I come out."

"**_Daniel_**—was in a **_bar fight_**?" She knew there was something more to the story—most likely enough for a novel, but she was too tired and it was too late at night.

"Well—I wouldn't call it a bar fight per se'…more like a Daniel woopin contest." He watched as she knelt by Daniel's side and looked over the cuts and bruises on his forehead.

"Did he pass out—or was he knocked out?" She began to unbutton Daniel's shirt to see if the damage went any further. After a glance—and no sign of redness or bruising she pulled his shirt closed and stepped back from the couch. "It looks like he just got a few head shots…he should be alright in a few days—Janet is going to have something to say about this one Sir."

"Yeah—why do you think I called you? Janet would kill me if she saw him like this." He leaned against the wall and watched as Carter took off her coat and tossed it in the chair---**_was she wearing her pajamas?_**

"It's his own fault—he should know better than to drink so much, he's always been a light weight." She was facing him now and caught his glare as he looked her over. "Uhm…" She said crossing her arms over her chest. "Sir, do you have any extra blankets?"

"Yeah, in the hall closet. I'll um…get a couple of them." He was stuttering—a sure fire sign that he had noticed her attire by now. He just couldn't stop looking at her figure that was usually hidden behind bulky fatigues. But after a few shaky steps he disappeared down the hall.

"Where's your first aid kit?" She called down the hall.

"Kitchen, top of the fridge." He yelled from the back of the house.

She pulled over a chair and stepped up to get the kit when Jack came

walking around the corner and ran right into the chair-- sending her flying.

He caught her right in his arms, and they fell against the fridge-- his body pressing against hers-- her lips only a few millimeters away from his own.

"Uhmm..." He said softly, trying not to react to how close they actually were.

"I found the first aid kit." she said softly trying not to look into his

eyes that seemed to be getting closer with each second he held her.

His hands were wrapped around her midsection and undoubtedly her shirt and been shifted upward when she fell because she could feel the warmth of his hands on the small of her back.

In any other moment in time they both would have broke all contact the moment but this time something kept them from moving.

"That's good." Jack whispered not really paying attention to what she was saying. He was too focused on the feeling of holding her in his arms. She fit perfectly. He wanted to feel her skin beneath his own, but knew that the slightest movement would give her cause to run away.

She looked up into his eyes as she let the first aid kit slip out of her

hands and crash to the floor. The intense look in his eyes scared her, but she couldn't look away. The knot in her stomach tightened as she felt him drawing closer, 'oh my god he's going to kiss me, oh my god.' her eyes widened and her heart was about to pound right out of her chest.

"Jack?" Daniel was awake and calling from the living room.

The sound of his voice shattered the silence and they both scrambled to regain a respectable distant from the other.

"I'm coming." Carter said picking up the kit and exiting

the kitchen.

Jack soon followed—after hanging over the sink and throwing a hand full of cold water on his face.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Daniel asked trying to sit up.

"Col. O'Neal called me over, you really shouldn't be sitting up," she

said pushing his shoulders back down.

"Are you wearing your pajamas?" he asked in a classic drunken out of sorts tone.

"Yeah, I was in a hurry to get here. Guess I wasn't paying attention." she said spreading a blanket over him. "Now just keep still while I clean up these cuts."

"You think I'll get a good scare from any of these?" he asked

touching his forehead.

"No, but they will get infected if you don't keep still and let me get

you cleaned up." She said in a motherly tone as she pulled his hand away from his face and laid it on his chest.

"Geese you're meaner than Janet." Daniel said trying to pout.

"Daniel, just let me get this alright, then you can go to sleep."

"Fine."

It took Carter 15 minutes to get the dried blood off of Daniel and

bandage his face up. Instead of looking like he had survived a massive battle, it looked more like he had cut himself shaving.

"I'll put him in my room tonight." Jack said standing behind the couch.

"Alright, help me get him up."

Jack and Carter maneuvered Daniel to Jack's bed where he fell face first into the pillow.

"Well, that's good enough." Jack said backing away from the bed.

"Sir." Carter said shooting him a look; the same look he used to get from his wife. She walked over to the other side of the bed and removed Daniels shoes.

"What ever." He said walking over to the doorway. "Well, do you want a beer?"

"Uh, actually Sir, I think I'll head back to my place, get a few hours of sleep before I have to get up in the morning."

"Just stay here, by the time you get back home you'll have an hour and a half."

"I don't think I should,"

"Sam, you're half asleep, I'm not letting you drive this time of

night. Come on, there's a beer in the fridge with my name in it and I think I even have a bottle of wine in there somewhere."

"Alright, I could go for a glass of wine." She said following him into the kitchen.

"Yeah here it is." He said pulling a bottle of wine from the fridge

door.

"White Zinfandel? That's my favorite."

"Yeah, I think you gave it to me."

He handed her the bottle and momentarily their hands touched, but that moment was all either of them needed to be pulled back into that space in time where everything stopped and the gravity of the world pulled them together.

But this time Carter wasn't going to be pulled in.

"I should go Sir." She said setting the bottle on the counter and

turning around the get her coat from the couch.

"No, stay, really I want you to."

"But I shouldn't."

"Why not?" He asked walking over to her and taking her coat out of her hands.

"Sir I -" She wanted to continue her protest but the touch of his hands on her own froze her body from top to bottom

"I'm not drunk, really I'm not, but I've got just enough

alcohol in me to have to guts to do this and I don't think I'll ever get up the guts to do it after this."

"What are you saying?" she managed to squeeze out the words as she

looked up into his eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you Sam."

"I don't' think you should."

"Well, lucky for me… I'm not really concerned with that right now." he closed the distance between them in one step and before she knew it she was in his arms again, the second time that night. He was so close she could feel his lips gently touching her own. "We've been dancing around this for how many years now? I don't want to do it anymore." And he kissed her.

At first he was afraid to move his arms from around her, but the lingering sensation of her skin was now driving him insane and before he knew it his hands her roaming wild over her skin and the soft sounds coming from Carter only urged him on.

He had kissed her before, but it was always circumstantial. She was sick or possessed, he was caught in a time loop or they had lost their memories. This time it was just them; and nothing else.


End file.
